Behind the Mask
by RedFantasies
Summary: AU where Fairy Tail characters replace the characters from ML. During the day, Natsu and Lucy are normal teenagers in high school. However, both of them have a huge secret that no one, not even each other, knows about. Both of them are Magnolia's heroes. Little do they know that their enemy is Natsu's older brother, Zeref and Lucy's father. Obivous Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So yeah, this is another fanfiction that I've been working on. After watching Miraculous Ladybug I couldn't help but think that it would make an amazing fairy tail AU so I've been working with mightystormstirr on tumblr. Obviously this'll be a Nalu story. So enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or miraculous ladybug, only the plot.**

At midnight in Magnolia, most people were in their beds, resting to be ready for the day ahead. Unbeknownst to them a teenager with spiky pink hair and dressed all in black leather was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, patrolling Magnolia for anyone attempting to start trouble. Said teenager reached the peak of Kardia Cathedral and sat down. "Tonight is so boring, Happy" Natsu groaned. "Nothing's happening."

"You could cause some trouble," Natsu's blue cat kwami innocently suggested and the corner of Natsu's mouth tugged up in a smirk. While kawmis and the magic disguise they caused were supposed to look similar Natsu had figured out a way to change a kwami's appearance, hence the blue cat. No doubt if his partner, Ladybug, was with him Natsu would have been sent flying off of the roof. But since it was her night off and she was nowhere to be found, the black masked teenager entertained the idea. Maybe he could get back at Gray, that backstabbing moron. Gray, one of Natsu's friends, had ratted him out to one of their teachers that Natsu had fallen asleep in the middle of class. Natsu didn't particularly blame him for laughing at him for having no energy because Gray didn't know that Natsu was actually the local hero known as Chat Noir. That was one secret Natsu never told anybody. "Natsu if you're so bored, maybe you should continue patrolling the city to find out if anything fun is going on," Happy suggested again. This time, the hero gladly listened and resumed his jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

At the same time, a teenage girl around Natsu's age was walking home from a friend's house. The streets of Magnolia were always quiet around midnight. Lampposts were built at even intervals, far enough away from each other that the light wasn't obnoxious but close enough that there were only small gaps of shadow.

Lucy had been busy at a friend's house working on a project with a friend. She had fallen behind on schoolwork over the past week because there had seemed to be an upsurge of criminal activity and as Ladybug it was her responsibility, along with Chat Noir's, to save the city. The project had been for a reading assignment that was due at the end of the week and thankfully, their teacher allowed them to work with partners. As Lucy was passing a dark alley she saw someone walk out from it. Instincts told her to use her kwami and become Ladybug, but common sense said that she didn't have enough time nor someplace convenient to hide while the transformation took place.

"Hey beautiful," the greasy voice stopped her dead in her tracks and she mentally swore.

This event was great for Natsu because he had been going off of his mind with boredom. His sensitive hearing had picked up on voices coming from the street and he was compelled to see what the situation was. Especially since the gir's voice sounded so familiar, but he was too far up to hear it correctly. "She could be in trouble," I muttered to myself. As I silently scaled down the building, the conversation became clearer.

"Where are you going?" the man who confronted her leered.

"Back home, now can you please let me go?" Natsu silently gasped at the girl who was being confronted. What the hell was Lucy doing walking around at midnight by herself? She was smart, shouldn't she have known to take someone with her? Aw Luce, what the hell? Natsu mentally whined.

"Why are you going home? I could take you out and we could go have some fun." Lucy visibly recoiled at the words and I saw her pull at an earring. Nats almost pounced on him, almost. Seeing him talking like that to his best friend, and crush, was making Natsu lose his mind. Unfortunately he couldn't do anything that would give away who he really was. Right now he was Chat Noir and Chat Noir had never met Lucy before.

"No thanks, I need to go sleep, now can you please go away?" In a flash the man with blue hair had grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think so," he growled. That was it, grabbing her like that was the last straw. Without a second thought I launched myself at him, taking special care to get Lucy out of the way.

"Chat Noir?" Her shoulders sagged with relief. The other guy looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Lucy's mind was racing. For the sake of keeping her alter ego a secret she had to pretend that she wasn't Ladybug. That the only reason she knew him was because he was on the news at least twice a week.

"Are you ok?" the masked teenager asked her softly and from his messy pink hair Natsu heard Happy give a little snort. If Lucy weren't here, he would've probably smacked him.

"Yeah I think so," she replied, averting her eyes with a slight tinge of pink in her face. Behind me the sound of shoes scuffing against the road broke Natsu's concentration and he reacted instantaneously to the sound. Effortlessly he whipped out his staff and hit Lucy's harasser in the head with it. With that single hit, the perverted man sank to the ground unconscious.

"Well that was easy," Natsu muttered. "What was a purrincess like yourself doing out this late? Alone no less?" There it was again, the pink tinge had returned to her cheeks and his mind was spinning. Was Lucy actually…blushing? Did that mean that she actually liked Chat Noir, like like-liked? With the new idea Natsu felt elated, she could still return his feelings, even if I wasn't actually him! But then again…what about Ladybug? Natsu would be an idiot if he said he didn't have a crush on her, because he most definitely did. But it's not like she returned his feelings either.

"I was just walking home from a friend's house," she mumbled. "We had been doing a project together and we lost track of time." Crap I completely forgot about that project! Natsu thought to himself and he silently thanked Lucy for unknowingly reminding him that it was due at the end of the week.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked abruptly and she looked taken aback.

"Um, Lucy. My name is Lucy," she stammered and Natsu felt a smirk form on his face. She was blushing!

"Well then Lucy, let me walk you home. A purretty girl like you shouldn't be walking home alone, especially at night."

"Oh, n-no you don't have to. I'll be fine, honest. You probably have a lot to do anyway," she tried to reject my offer but I wasn't having any of that. Towards the end of her sentence she sounded almost disappointed.

"It's nothing. Nothing's really happening tonight, and I'm not leaving until you agree." She sighed and her disguised best friend flashed her his megawatt smile. Lucy reacted the same way she reacted in school. And by that he meant she caved in. Lucy could never say no once Natsu gave her that smile. It was either that or puppy dog eyes.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," she relented and kept the grin stayed on the teenager's face.

"Awesome let's go! I'm assuming you know the way to your house?" Lucy gave her rescuer a dirty look and he chuckled at her attitude.

"Are your parents ok with you being out this late?" Natsu asked. Knowing her dad, he definitely was not, but Natsu had to play the part of a local hero who had no idea who Lucy was. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"My Dad will probably freak out but he's too overprotective anyway. But he can be so annoying and pushy." And Natsu knew it. Whenever Lucy would hang out at his house or when they were out with their friends, her father called her at least once every hour. Sometimes the pestering was so extreme that Lucy "accidentally" switched her phone to silent and left it under a stack of books or a blanket.

"This is the street," Lucy announced and turned to her companion. "Thanks for walking me back home, but I can handle it from here."

"Anytime Princess," Natsu winked at her and Lucy just smiled before walking away down the sidewalk.

Lucy stopped in front of a huge, gated mansion where she lived with her father and sighed. At one point the mansion had felt like an actual home. Her father had been loving and kind, not obsessed with the fashion company he owned. All of that had changed when Lucy's mother died after being incredibly sick for two years. After she had died, Lucy's father had changed. He barely talked to her anymore and when he did it was normally lectures and criticisms. Erza was different though. She was the only one who knew that Lucy was Ladybug. The only reason why she knew was because she had walked into Lucy's bedroom before the magic transformation died off. To Lucy's benefit, Erza was amazing at martial arts and she had taught Lucy everything she knew.

"That was close," Lucy's kwami spoke up. Like Natsu, Lucy had figured out a way to change her kwami's appearance so instead of having a ladybug, she had a lion that she had named Loke. "If you had transformed, Chat Noir would have known that you're Ladybug."

"I know Loke. I don't know about you, but I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep."

"Good night Princess," Loke said affectionately.

 **FYI my tumblr URL is wildest-dreams-at-midnight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I re-edited the first chapter since we made some changes that are pretty significant to the plot so yeah go and check that out. Sorry this took so long but I'll try to update at least once or twice a month. So yeah, enjoy!**

Loke was the only reason Lucy got to school on time the next day. The lion kwami had taken it upon himself to act as Lucy's alarm clock by persistently poking her cheek until she woke up. "Only twenty minutes until school starts," he announced and that got Lucy throwing on clothes and racing down the stairs where Erza was setting breakfast out on the table.

"Good you're awake," the redhead commented. "I was afraid I would have had to wake you up myself." Lucy shuddered at the memory of Erza dousing her in cold water to get her to wake up.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks Erza, I just had a long night last night," Lucy yawned as she remembered her walk home and getting saved from her harasser by Chat Noir. "That history project is killing me."

"Then you shouldn't have procrastinated," Erza lectured. Lucy sighed before scarfing down her breakfast and running out the door.

"Bye Erza!" she called as she sprinted down the lawn and out the gates of the mansion. Erza was about to call her back and tell her to wait for the limo to take her to school but by the time she reached the sidewalk Lucy was nowhere to be seen. The redhead sighed with a small smile. She knew that Lucy was stressed what with her secret life as Ladybug, school, and dealing with a stressful father.

Natsu had woken up a couple of minutes after Lucy and like her he was just rushing out the door. "Natsu wait up!" he heard Lucy yell from down the street.

"Hey Luce! How are you?" He stopped while Lucy jogged to catch up with him. Upon closer inspection, Natsu noticed her clothes were wrinkled and her hair was a mess. Clearly she had gotten a bad sleep, which made perfect sense in Natsu's opinion. After all she had been working on a project and then she got harassed.

"Exhausted," she breathed. "What about you?" She wouldn't tell him about her encounter with Chat Noir last night. That could wait for later. Knowing Natsu, he would interrogate her for every detail and Lucy _really_ didn't want to get into that discussion before school. She needed coffee first. Before Natsu could reply she stopped in front of a small coffee shop. "Natsu you don't mind if we're a little bit late right?" Lucy asked and Natsu shook his head.

"I need coffee too. You could say I had a long night last night," was all he cryptically answered her with and Lucy shrugged. Five minutes later the two best friends emerged from the coffee shop and back into the Magnolia streets. "We need to hurry."

"I never thought I'd see the day when Natsu Dragneel is trying to get to school on time," Lucy teased and he rolled his eyes.

"No, I just don't need to give that ice jerk more things to use against me," Natsu defended. By "ice jerk" he was referring to their friend Gray. Lucy laughed as the two of them continued their walk in comfortable silence, both sipping their coffees. By the time the two of them reached the Fairy Tail Academy's courtyard they heard the school bell chime and they sprinted through the halls until they reached their classroom.

"Sorry we're late Gildarts," Lucy apologized to their teacher. One of the great things about Fairy Tail was the fact that all of the teachers went by their first names. It was completely informal and everybody loved it.

"Just try to make it on time from now on," their teacher reprimanded. Natsu and Lucy both knew, however, that this certainly wouldn't be the last time they were late. Saving the city did have some consequences and lack of sleep was definitely one of them. The two best friends took their places. Lucy sat next to her friend Levy while Natsu sat, with great reluctance, next to Gray.

In Natsu's opinion, school couldn't have felt longer. He wanted to find out what Lucy thought of Chat Noir without being too obvious that he was the masked hero. And he also needed to ask her for help with his history project. He hadn't even started. When the final bell rang Natsu whooped and jumped up. "C'mon Luce, let's go get something to eat!" Lucy didn't quite share his enthusiasm but humored him anyway. "So what made you have a long night last night?" he asked innocently and Lucy sighed.

"I was working on my project with Levy and I got home late from it," Lucy omitted the part of the story that directly followed although she knew it would be useless. Natsu might be a bit dense but he wasn't stupid, not at all. Not to mention he was also one of Lucy's oldest friends and he could tell if she was lying with little to no trouble.

"And that's all that happened?" the pinkette raised one of his eyebrows and stared at Lucy intently, trying to get her to cave.

"Some guy stopped me in the middle of the street but I managed to deal with it," Lucy summarized but Natsu didn't back down. "Really Natsu that's all that happened!"

"I don't believe you," he sang and Lucy had the sudden urge to hit her head against a window.

"Fine! Chat Noir was nearby and he beat the guy up before walking me home. Are you happy now?" Lucy snapped and Natsu inwardly smirked.

"What did you think of Chat Noir?" Natsu continued his interview in a nonchalant voice. Fingers crossed, she would say that she liked him. At least that way she was in love with at least half of him right? If she did like Chat Noir Natsu could hold on to the slim hope that she might be in love with his civilian self too.

"He was ok, I mean he walked me home and made sure that I was alright which was sweet," Lucy replied. She couldn't actually come right out and say what she did think of him (that he could be too cocky and sometimes way too flirty) because that would reveal her secret identity.

"Is that all?" Natsu prompted and Lucy nodded her head. To be fair, she also was trying desperately to block out the thought of how she wished it was Natsu instead of Chat Noir. "By the way Luce," the blonde turned her head and looked at him.

"What's up Natsu?" she asked.

"Can you help me with the history project? I haven't started yet." He gazed at her with puppy dog eyes and Lucy sighed. Whenever he pulled that expression she couldn't say no.

"Sure, let's go to my house and we can start working on it," she consented and Natsu internally cheered.

"Who is it?" Erza asked through the intercom when Lucy and Natsu approached the gates of Lucy's house.

"It's just me Erza; I have Natsu with me," she answered with a sigh. "I get so tired of this," she admitted when the gate silently swung open.

"Hello Lucy, Natsu," Erza nodded her head in greeting when the two teenagers entered the house. "Did the two of you have a good day?"

"It was average," Natsu shrugged. "C'mon Luce, I need to get started on that project!"

"You haven't even started?" the blonde shrieked. "That idiot," she muttered.

"I'll bring up food for you two," Erza said as she started walking away.

"Thanks Erza you're the best," Lucy said as she sprinted after her best friend. "Natsu! Where are you?" she called, the pinkette nowhere to be found. "Natsu come on, you were the one who wanted to start this project," she whined. She sighed to herself before Natsu jumped out of a closet and right in front of her.

"Boo!" he yelled and Lucy screamed out of surprise. In front of her stood her pink-haired best friend who was bent over with laughter. "Your face was priceless!"

"You idiot! If you came over here to work then get serious already!" Lucy yelled back and she dragged him by the white scarf he always wore to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to get up. I was distracted with other stuff but here we go! Unfortunately I do not own any of these shows or characters.**

In a different part of town a few days later there was a symphony practice in full swing for an upcoming concert that was later that day. One particular person named Erigor, was excited since it was his first time performing in a symphony as famous as the one in Magnolia. However, it seemed that nerves were getting to him as he kept making mistakes over and over again. When it was time for break the conductor had approached him. "I'm sorry but if you keep making mistakes like this then you won't be able to play tonight. This is an important benefit concert, and we can't have someone making mistakes every two minutes. Why don't you go take a break and come back tomorrow?" Shoulders slumped, the hopeful musician slunk out of the hall with as much dignity as he could find.

"This isn't fair," he muttered under his breath as he wallowed in self-pity. "I'll show them that I'm one of the best musicians in the city."

On the other side of town two men had gathered in a room that was filled with white butterflies. "Zeref, I think I found someone," a blonde man informed his black haired companion. Zeref Dragneel and his partner in crime, Jude Heartfilia, had heard a legend that if all of the miraculous, the magic items that gave Ladybug and Chat Noir their power, were gathered together then it could resurrect those that had died. Jude was looking for a way to bring back his wife Layla while Zeref wanted to bring back his girlfriend, Mavis. Both men were completely unaware that their enemies were family members.

"Oh?" Zeref walked over to where Jude was standing. "Yes I can sense it. All of that anger and hatred, perfect." He whipped a hand out and snatched a white butterfly from the room. Covering it in both of his hands he transferred dark magic to the white insect, turning it black and purple. "Fly away little akuma and make him evil."

The recently altered butterfly landed on the tip of Erigor's flute and a voice spoke inside the musician's head. "Hello Lullaby, I am Hawk Moth. I'll give you the opportunity to let everyone in Magnolia hear how amazing your music is _if_ you bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous to me."

"Deal," the white haired musician agreed. His flute stayed relatively the same, only the color changed from silver to black and purple. His appearance had become far more menacing and gave off a malicious aura. He stormed back into the practice hall and cackled menacingly. "You'll see how good my music is," he laughed before playing a short melody on his flute. Small music notes traveled out of it and then rocketed towards the people in the room, leaving them on the floor, flute music ringing in their ears.

On the other side of Paris, news of the new villain had not reached them yet and people were carrying on with their normal business. Lucy, Natsu, and the rest of their friends were in school listening to their teacher with varying degrees of interest. Natsu was slumped over in his seat currently asleep. In his defense though, he had been up late last night getting a would-be thief to jail with Ladybug. Gray was sitting next to him, jacket off on the floor and trying to pay attention but failing because his friend was softly snoring. Lucy and Levy sat behind the two paying rapt attention and whispering to each other from time to time. Lucy was having significantly better luck than her friend because she had bought a double shot espresso coffee on her way to school. Gildarts, their teacher, had been repeating Natsu's name for the past half minute and Gray finally slapped his friend upside the head.

"What the hell Gray?" he exclaimed. "The least you can do for a tired person is let them sleep!"

"I'm sorry but maybe next time you could fall asleep _outside_ of class," their teacher suggested and Natsu instantly sobered up. He yelped before nodding and whipping out his computer and began taking notes. Before Gildarts could continue his phone rang and he answered it. "Yeah? Oh, ok then Makarov." He sighed and turned to the class. "There's a person named Lullaby approaching the school for the safety of all you all, it's best if you leave." Nobody needed telling twice because the whole class was pouring out of the door in moments. Lucy went with them and then ducked inside an empty classroom and opened her backpack.

"Ok, Loke wake up," she said grabbing the kwami and lightly shaking him awake.

"Hello Princess," he said flirtatiously and Lucy rolled her eyes. "Loke, transform me!" How a kwami could flirt with a person was beyond Lucy but she learned not to question it. After her transformation was complete she opened up a window and jumped out landing on her feet and running to see where the new villain was.

Like Lucy, Natsu was hidden behind a bookshelf in the library of all places. "Hey buddy, wake up."

"Can I have a fish?" the blue cat responded with a yawn. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you can have a fish. But first, Happy transform me!" Now that Natsu had transformed he went racing out of the building to try and find where Ladybug had gone. Sighing he pulled out his staff and used the phone mechanism to call his missing partner.

"Where are you?" he asked as soon as the connection went through and he saw his friend roll her brown eyes.

"I'm on the roof of Kardia Cathedral," Ladybug replied. "I haven't seen Lullaby yet though."

"Ok, just don't do anything stupid until I get there alright?"

"Ok I won't," Ladybug promised with a sigh and hung up. Natsu couldn't help it. He was well aware of the fact that Ladybug was capable of take care of herself, but Natsu always felt better whenever he was with her. That way if she got in trouble he could save her. Because somewhere, over the nine months of knowing each other, he had fallen in love.

From the top of Kardia Cathedral, Lucy kept a silent watch on the city for the new villain as she waited for Chat Noir to show up. She allowed herself a small smile as she thought about her friend. Lucy was well aware that Chat Noir had a crush on her; the constant flirting proved that. And maybe she would have a crush on him too, if it weren't for the fact that she already had a crush on Natsu. The pinkette was a childhood friend, and one of the only people at the time who hadn't judged her for being Jude Heartfilia's daughter. A lot of the other girls in their class had been jealous of her, but that jealousy faded away over time and now she was friendly with everybody in her class. But Natsu was her best friend, he always was and he always would be.

"Hello my Lady," she heard Chat Noir greet from behind her. "It's lovely to see you again."

"Hi Chat Noir," Lucy replied completely ignoring the flirtatious greeting. "Did you see anything while you were coming over here?" The masked hero shook his head.

"No I didn't. Wait," he paused and listened to the air. Lucy didn't hear anything but her companion did have sharper hearing. "I hear music coming from over there," he pointed to the left side of the cathedral. "We should go check it out." And with that the two friends took off leaping from rooftop to rooftop until they reached the source of the noise.

"That has to be him," Lucy pointed down at the man holding a flute. Whenever he played it, music notes would appear, hit a person and then knock that person unconscious.

"Well, this is fantastic," Natsu said sarcastically. "Can our weapons even work against music notes?"

"I guess we're about to find out," Lucy answered with a grimace and she jumped off the roof, Natsu following suit. "Hold it right there!" The man with shocking white hair turned to them and had a maniacal grin on his face.

"Oh how nice, Ladybug and Chat Noir have front row seats to my show." And with that he blew into his flute. Natsu's question over whether or not their weapons could deflect music notes was answered as soon as Ladybug's yoyo made the music notes fade into the air.

"Well it doesn't look like they're," Natsu gestured towards the people lying unconscious in the street, "not giving you a standard ovation." Lucy rolled her eyes. Chat Noir was bearable for the most part, but the puns killed her.

"We'll see about that," Lullaby said gleefully as he blew a note on his flute. Instead of music notes appearing, all the previously unconscious people in the street stood up in unison, like robots. Before Natsu could do anything, Lucy grabbed his wrist and pulled him away.

"What was that for?" Natsu demanded when they stopped in an alley to catch their breath.

"We need a plan," Lucy said. "I don't want to hurt all those people even though it'll be undone once we get rid of the akuma."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I am so so sorry for not updating this sooner. I had a bit of a writer's block for it and I spent a lot of time working on other personal projects, school, and dealing with a rollercoaster of emotions. But I am back with this and I hope you like it. I don't think this is some of my best work, but I hope you guys enjoy.**

"We can't stay here," Lucy said. "We need to get to somewhere safe before we come up with a plan." Without another word they jumped to the roof of the building and sprinted away from the villain to the Kardia Cathedral with not even a glance back at the direction they came from.

"Ok so what's your plan?" Natsu asked after they caught their breath. "I still think we should just charge him and hope for the best." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Of course that's what you want to do," she muttered. "But we wouldn't get anywhere if we did." Lucy furrowed her brow in concentration trying to come up with something that would work. Lucy really, really hated the idea of fighting in a place where there were still innocent civilians that would be put in harm's way. But the odds of that situation happening were increasing rapidly.

"Well screw that noise. See ya!" Natsu called as he ran over the rooftops of buildings to the center of Magnolia.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Lucy yelled. With an exasperated sigh she followed him up, knowing full well he would probably get himself into trouble if she wasn't there to stop him from doing anything reckless. If anything, she should be used to this by now. He had always acted this way and every time after getting out of a potentially life-threatening situation he would give her a broad grin and say "well that was fun; let's do it again!" The whole thing had developed into a cycle and it was one that he had no inclination to stop, even though Lucy hated it.

As she moved farther in the direction that Chat Noir had run off in, she heard the sounds of people fighting and sighed. Sure enough, there was her partner, surrounded by Lullaby's zombies, and fighting with his staff that was currently set on fire. Lucy had adamantly refused to let him rig it so that it could be set on fire, but did he listen? No, of course not. All of a sudden he showed up to a fight one day with his staff on fire and he had shown if off like it was the coolest thing ever. To this day, she still couldn't understand how he hadn't sent Magnolia up in flames yet, but she reasoned that it was only a matter of time.

"Oh hi, have you come to join the party?" her friend grinned and looked up at her on the rooftop.

"You're such a child," was all Lucy said. "We've been over this before, you _can't keep doing that_. You're going to get hurt one day!"

"No I won't, I'll be fine!" Natsu grinned. "Nothing's happened yet."

"Yeah, _yet_ being the main word in that sentence," Lucy retorted.

"Behind you!" Natsu yelled and Lucy turned just in time to deflect a punch to the back of her head. "Crap, we need to find Lullaby now before this gets out of hand."

"This already has gotten out of hand smart one!" Lucy lightly hit his head. "Whatever, we need to find him now before more people get hurt and before you set the city on fire." She heard her partner give splutters of protest before following her lead.

"Look there he is!" Natsu pointed to a few blocks away and Lucy had to squint her eyes to see anything. His senses were ridiculously better than hers but it was certainly advantageous in a fight. "Hey Lullaby! I think you should go to sleep!" Natsu yelled as he jumped off of the roof of the building aiming towards the villain's head. With a smirk, Lullaby just played a note and the strike was deflected easily. "Crap!" While Lullaby was temporarily distracted Lucy leapt down as well and generated light that aimed for his flute. While Natsu had altered his weapon and attack, Lucy's ability to create light and use it in attacks came from having her kwami change shape and appearance. If there were any citizens of Magnolia who were still in their right state of mind, they would have been dazed between all of the flashes of light, fire, and sounds of music.

"Ok, enough is enough," Lucy grumbled after she had been thrown into the side of a building, Natsu right next to her.

"That's going to leave a bruise," Natsu groaned and Lucy jumped onto the ground.

"Lucky charm!" Lucy shouted and a roll of duct tape with ladybug red and white spots appeared in her hands.

"And how are we supposed to use that?" Natsu questioned as he held off attacks from Lullaby.

"If you give me a minute to think I'll figure something out!" Lucy snapped. "Oh! Chat Noir I need you to tape this around his mouth and his hands so he can't use the flute anymore."

"Right." In a blur of pink and black the duct tape was gone and he lost no time in wrapping the tape around the villain's mouth and his hands causing the flute to drop.

"Get out of here," Lucy said to the black and purple butterfly that flew out of the broken flute. "Time to de-evilize!" she exclaimed as her yoyo caught the darkened butterfly and released it once the butterfly turned white and pure again. "Bye-bye little butterfly," Lucy said with a smile. "Miraculous ladybug!" she yelled as she threw the duct tape in the air and watched as everything was restored to normal.

"How did I get here?" Erigor asked now that he was back to normal. Lucy and Natsu just smiled at each other and fist-bumped. The moment was broken when beeps were audible from Lucy's earrings.

"Crap I need to go before my transformation wears off. Bye Chat Noir! See you later!" she waved while flipping and jumping over the rooftops of Magnolia to get back to school.

"Lu, are you ok, what happened to you?" Levy cried as the whole class regrouped in the classroom. "I couldn't find you after you had run off and you weren't answering your phone and-"

"It's ok Levy," Lucy smiled. "I was taking care of myself. At least everything is back to normal now."

"Yeah, at least it is," Levy agreed as Gray and Natsu burst through the doors of the classroom. "Well everything _was_ peaceful for a moment anyway."

"Hey Luce, Gray, Gajeel, and I were going to swing by 8-Island before going home. Do you and Levy want to come?" Lucy smiled and nodded her head.

"Of course, we will. After all Levy will get to talk with Gajeel for longer than fifteen minutes," the blonde teased and Levy turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Oh what about you and Natsu?" Levy fired back and Lucy just laughed.

"We're just friends. I don't have a crush on him, that would be so weird," Lucy giggled while ignoring the sadness of having to lie to her best friend, but she couldn't let herself fall in love with Natsu. That would just put him more at risk incase her civilian identity ever was discovered.

Natsu was having similar thoughts too. When Lucy had denied having a crush on him it was expected; he knew she was way out of his league, but he could still hope right? Natsu shrugged off the thoughts by reasoning that if Lucy knew Chat Noir was really was then she would be in danger. He internally sighed, maybe it was just better this way.

 **Like I said, I don't think that this is some of my best work but I hope you enjoy it. See you guys later!**


End file.
